


Fallen, or should I say Falling.

by PHCLEA



Series: Smile As You Fall [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Gen, Haha I hurt myself writing this, Philza is a bad dad, Second fic so hope it's good, Suicide, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHCLEA/pseuds/PHCLEA
Summary: If you had told a ten year old Tommy that someday, he would watch one of his greatest creations, L’manberg, be destroyed by a masked green man, his father, and his father’s best-friend, he would have probably thought that to be impossible. Not because the chance of that happening, creating a country and everything, was not possible, but his father being there, that was the catch. Standing on the edge of the obsidian path is where all of it came to light. Hearing footsteps behind him, Tommy turned to his Father, and Technoblade.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Smile As You Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128260
Comments: 41
Kudos: 1019
Collections: Found family to make me feel something





	Fallen, or should I say Falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my second fic. My other one I never finished. But this one I literally speed ran. I hope y'all enjoy angst. Let me know what you think in the comments! And uh, have fun? Please read notes at the bottom!!

If you had told a ten year old Tommy that someday, he would watch one of his greatest creations, L’manberg, be destroyed by a masked green man, his father, and his father’s best-friend, he would have probably thought that to be impossible. Not because the chance of that happening, creating a country and everything, was not possible, but his father being there, that was the catch.

His father was never around as a kid, leaving Wilbur to raise him as Phil and Technoblade went off on another grand adventure. Maybe if his da- Phil, it’s Phil now, dads are supposed to be there. Maybe if Phil had been there Wilbur wouldn’t have gone insane, maybe he wouldn’t have needed to leave and create a country, maybe he wouldn’t have had to ask Phil to kill him. Maybe if Phil had been there Tommy would have known not to burn things down, not to be so brash. Maybe if Phil had been there Tommy wouldn’t be staring down on his home, or what was left of it, with tears in his eyes. Caused by a mix of smoke and pain, and maybe deep in his heart relief. Tommy stood on the edge of the obsidian paths, looking into the burning crater of L’manberg, lost on what to do anymore. His home was gone, his relationships with everyone almost as ruined as L’manberg. The only ones surviving seem to be hanging by a thread. Footsteps fall behind him, a pair of loud heavy steps, a lighter but strong set fall as well. Tommy turns to Phil and Techno, a blank stare adorned on his face.

“It had to happen, Tommy.” Phil starts.

“Did it? I mean I know you have some bullshit excuse that you’ve ingrained in your brain, but did you really have to destroy everything I’ve worked for? Everything Wilbur worked for?” Tommy snapped back. Techno huffed a harsh laugh.\

“Tommy, Wilbur wanted it gone. He blew it up!”

“That wasn’t Wilbur! Wilbur was long gone before you got here.” Tommy scoffed,” But then again, you really wouldn’t know who Wilbur was would you? What with you always being gone on your adventures together. Happy as could be as two children try to survive on their own?” Tommy swung his arms dramatically as he spoke, fueled by his anger, and his fatigue. He paced along the edge, staying fairly close to an easy death, ‘One wrong misstep is all it takes to finally be don- No! We are done with this, we passed this right?’ Tommy thought.

Phil and Techno watched as Tommy walked, watched as he strayed a little too close to the edge, watched as he swayed, watched as he got worked up.

“I mean did it even occur to you that we were kids? That we weren’t supposed to be raising ourselves? Cause even my dumbass child brain could comprehend it. How could you have not thought that wasn’t okay. There is no way Phil that hadn't come to mind at least once, even you aren’t that bad of a father.” Techno growled at Tommy’s last phrase, advancing slightly on him.

“Tommy, this.” Techno yelled as he pointed around him,” This is because of the government, this is because you BETRAYED me.”

“Betrayed us.” Phil corrected as he glared at his son.

“I betrayed you?” Tommy asked incredulously. “Tell me Philza Minecraft, who was it that left their kids alone at age 10? Who was it who promised to bring it to the market on the week-end, only to leave with Technoblade Friday night? Who was it who promised Wilbur that he would get him a guitar while he was gone, to replace the one Techno had broken, only to come back empty handed? Who promised me he would be home for my 11th birthday, and never showed up until five years later, only to kill the one of the only people who stayed for me!” Tommy’s voice broke on the last sentence. With a shaky voice he ended with “If anyone here was betrayed, it is _not_ you Phil.”

Phil’s eyes flashed with slight hurt everytime Tommy used ‘Phil’ in place of ‘dad’. Phil moved closer to Tommy, reaching out a desperate hand. “Tommy, I’m sor-”

“N-no.” Tommy inhaled, “No sorry fixes this, no sorry can make up for this Phil. L’manberg, my last piece of Wilbur, my home, our country,” Tommy’s eyes flickered to a limping Tubbo who was approaching the trio, “Is gone. Look at the crater, the rubble. THERE IS NO FIXING THIS!” Tommy’s voice rose in his anger. Turning to Techno, “You know what Techno, maybe you were right. Maybe I was Theseus. Maybe I am Theseus, but you and I both know how the story ends.”

Techno meets Tommy’s eyes with hardened facial expressions, no clue given to his emotions. “Be careful how you continue Tommy.” He warned, as Phil, Tubbo, and the surrounding crowd who had gathered on the obsidian path, looked on with curiosity, and caution.

“Be careful? Be CAREFUL? Techno you always knew the ending, you knew that someone was missing. I know you’ve thought about it. I can see you debating it.” Tommy laughs, “Who would’ve thought the great Technoblade would hesitate.” Tommy spat, words laced with venom. “Well Techno, I say you just man up and do it. Do it. Become the Lycomedes to my Theseus! It’s destined isn’t it, for me to fall to the Blood God?”

Techno took a step back, “No Tommy, I won’t- We already lost Wilbur to this path, I will not be the cause of another.” The people’s minds thinking back to that dreadful 16th, flickering to the friendly ghost. A shell of their former president.

“Really? After all that talk about myths and how Theseus was exiled by his people. All the comparisons, and you won’t finish the story?” Tommy guffawed, the audacity. “Fine, then it’s my turn Techno. Let me tell you a story of Icarus. Icarus and his father were escaping their prison, wax wings attached to their back, gliding through the air. And, Icarus’s father, he warned him, he warned Icarus not to fly too high. Icarus didn’t listen; he flew higher and higher up, soaring closer to the sun, the heat burning his wings, causing scorching wax to flow down his arms. His wings, well they were destroyed. And Icarus he fell.” Tommy turned back to the group, tears in his eyes. He met Phil’s eyes. “You know Phil,” he sniffed, “You were also supposed to be there when my wings grew in.”

Gasps came across the crowd, none of them ever hearing anything about Tommy having wings. Phil’s entire system froze, _wings_ , Tommy had wings. Phil knew how painful the process of your wings coming in was. The pain of your wings bursting from your back. How could he have missed this, why did he not notice wings, he has never seen them on Tommy. “Wings?” He started, “Wh-what wings Tommy?” Tommy glanced to the ground.

“The ones he hid from you.” Tubbo spoke up, softly.

“You were supposed to be there, you were supposed to hold my hand. Instead I had Wilbur, the man, my brother, who was burdened with having to take care of me. He was there. But the man, _my father,_ who had given them to me wasn’t there.” Tommy’s voice almost cut off at the end, a sob broke through. In a small voice “You were supposed to teach me how to fly. You were supposed to be my Dad.” Phil’s face crumpled. Taking a breath, Tommy’s entire demeanor changed, switching to a composed, fake confidence, composure, his feet remaining dangerously close to the edge.

“I know you’re wondering why you never saw them, why you all never saw them. Honestly, I just didn’t trust anyone, what with Dream’s no-flying rule, I just thought it better to not have them out, just in case. I guess it wasn’t enough though.” Tommy laughed, that kind of laugh that is more like a sob. “ Dream had somehow figured out I had wings. How, maybe it was Phil, maybe he had seen me stretching my wings. It doesn’t matter. He didn’t like them either way.” Tommy’s head raised to the group in front of him. “Technoblade, you were wrong. I am not Theseus. I am Icarus, I lost my wings.” More pained gasps. And with a haunting voice he spoke.

 _“And like Icarus, I fell.”_ Tommy opened his arms and fell backwards. People ran to the edge, looks of horror across their faces. Phil frozen in place, Tubbo screaming, Dream from far off laughing, and Technoblade watched, his face finally breaking. Terror shone bright in his eyes.

And Tommy, his face graced with a smile as he shut his eyes, welcoming his ending. The end of a story.

_TommyInnit fell from a high place._

**What they don’t mention is Icarus laughed as he fell.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, he dead dead. I'm sorry. I am def not a Philza apologist, but I gave him some emotions as I saw fit. I've had this idea sitting in my brain for a while now so I finally wrote it. Thanks for reading, it means the world. :)
> 
> Update: Part Two is up!


End file.
